Field
The present invention relates to amusement toys, and more particularly to amusement toys used for play with an animal.
Related Art
Amusement toys for animals are well known. However, known amusement toys often break down due to wear and tear from an animal. Those that are more durable are often not comfortable for animals to bite into. Additionally, amusement toys that are adapted for play with an animal on land are often not adapted for play with an animal in water.
There is room for improvement in amusement toys.